


fairy lights on winter nights

by mikeycliffords



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I have a problem, M/M, anyway yes bye, i just like, lashton !! lashton !!, need someone 2 fight me if i try and post more muke ok, no seriously i LOVE lashton what the hell lashton is so soft, pls dont ever let me write more muke, thats me looking @ muke whilst the rest of 5sos ships stare at me like what the fuck, u know that meme where its the guy checking out another girl, whilst holding hands w his girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeycliffords/pseuds/mikeycliffords
Summary: “do you need help hanging up the christmas lights?” + lashton
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016415
Kudos: 10





	fairy lights on winter nights

“Luke?” Ashton called, gently placing the carrier bags filled with shopping on the floor and starting to peel off his coat and winter scarf.

“Uh… in here,” he heard his boyfriend call, probably from their living room. When Ashton had left to pick up some bits they still needed for Christmas day, Luke had said something about starting to actually decorate their flat.

(He wasn't so sure that he actually trusted Luke to decorate, since when he’d tried last year it’d ended up with him stepping on a bauble and having to go to A&E because he had glass stuck in his foot, but he’d banned him from actually hanging any decorations on the tree without proper supervision.)

Maybe he should consider adding Christmas lights to the long list of things that Luke wasn't trusted to handle, along with bowls of food, jugs of drinks and anything smashable, because when he’d walked into the living room he’d found Luke tangled up in the white fairy lights that were meant to be on the tree.

“Hi, babe.” He had a sheepish smile on his face, and his free hand moved to wave at him. “Did you get everything we needed from the shops?”

Ashton stifled a laugh, and nodded. He moved over to gently untangle his boyfriend, accidentally yanking on his curls trying to get the lights free. “How did you manage this, then?”

His face flushed slightly in embarrassment. “Well… I started hanging them on the tree, and Petunia distracted me?”

Ashton actually let out a laugh then, giving him an amused look. “What, so it’s poor Petunia’s fault that you got yourself all tangled?”

Luke just nodded, somehow looking awfully serious despite the fact that he was a six foot four man blaming the fact that he’d gotten tangled up in Christmas lights on their poor, squishy dog that was curled up on the couch with a blanket over her. 

“I was trying to hang them, and then she looked cute, so I tried to take a photo and got stuck somehow.” He pouted at him, and it was only then that Ashton decided he should probably help detangle him before he got too pouty and started crying or something.

“Okay, baby,” he gave him an amused look, finding the end of the fairy lights tangled around him and slowly starting to unwrap his boyfriend. “So does this mean Piggy’s on the naughty list? Should I send her presents back?”

Petunia’s head perked up at the mention of her name, and Luke shook his head. “No, she still deserves presents.”

Ashton laughed a little, and pulled the last part of the seemingly never ending string of fairy lights off of Luke. “So, _do you need help hanging up the Christmas lights_ then? Since you can’t hang them without getting tangled,” he teased, and both of them knew he was already joking. Ashton didn't really have it in him to be mean to Luke.

He just rolled his eyes, scooped up the Christmas lights off of the floor and handed them to Ashton before flopping down on the couch beside their dog, giving him an expectant look. “You’ve always been better at decorating than me,” Luke pointed out.

Ashton really wanted to interject and say that whilst, yes he definitely was better at decorating than Luke, they had an eight foot Christmas tree and Luke was a bit taller than him and could reach the top easier, but he didn't, and instead got to work wrapping fairy lights around their tree whilst Luke hummed Christmas songs under his breath.

It took him around three hours to finish hanging the lights on the tree, since Ash was admittedly a bit of a perfectionist, and Luke kept distracting him by offering him hot chocolates and trying to talk to him about whatever was happening in the episode of Glee he was watching. Ashton didn't _really_ care, but he liked hearing him talk about the things he cared about.

He passed him his fourth hot chocolate, and Ashton could see that Luke had sorted out the marshmallows so that he only had white ones, and Luke’s was filled with only pink.

(Ashton didn't really mind his boyfriend stealing all of the pink marshmallows, it was sort of cute and a little endearing.)

Ashton sipped it, and gave him a soft smile, placing the mug on the coffee table as he started to hang baubles. Luke definitely wasn't allowed to help during this part. If he’d been clumsy with the lights, he knew he’d be a hundred times worse with all of their decorations. 

Luke didn't actually end up helping at all until the end, when he gave Ashton a dimple grin and kissed Petunia’s head before standing up. “Are you sure I’m okay to put the angel on the tree? What if I break it?” 

“You’re fine. Just do it. You’re taller than me anyway, I can’t reach.” 

Luke still had to stand on their stool to actually put it up there properly. Michael always joked that their angel looked tipsy, since it was usually half slipping off of the top of the tree. But this year Luke managed to get it standing upright. 

“There we go, perfect,” Ash grinned, rubbing Luke’s back and kissing his cheek once he was firmly back on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> pls check me out on [tumblr](https://mikeycliffords.tumblr.com/) im a beg and thrive off of validation


End file.
